


You’re Safe

by chuii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, RoyEd Week, Royedtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuii/pseuds/chuii
Summary: In which Roy has a nightmare, and Ed is a comforting presence.





	You’re Safe

**Author's Note:**

> this is for prompt 13, “night terror” for royedtober, but i’m too impatient to wait LOL, enjoy this short lil drabble thing

"_Roy!”_

"Hughes!" 

Roy pressed his gloved hands into the wound but it did nothing to stop the bleeding. If anything, the blood began flowing faster. He should’ve- his gloves were soaked through now; why hadn’t he cauterized the wound? Maes was babbling something about telling his family how much they meant to him and Roy couldn't breathe and the blood–

"None of that. You have to hang _on,_ Hughes! That's an order!"

_ Call an ambulance call an ambulance call an ambulance– _

_ No, but I can't remove pressure from the wound! _

_ "Roy, you're safe!" _

_ Maes is not! _

_ There’s so much  _ blood –

“Hughes, look at me!”  _ His eyes– he can't keep them open– _

"Roy!"

Roy woke, gasping and with tears that hadn't been there in his dream running down his face.

It had been a dream.

The first thing he did was look down at his hands. No blood. No gloves. His best friend had been dead for eight years. 

"Hey," Ed said softly, the room dim as Roy sat up, "Are you alright?"

Roy gave a shaky nod, bringing the hand not supporting his weight up to wipe at the sticky tear tracks on his cheeks. 

He tried to find his voice, "Sorry for waking you."

He felt Ed sit up and shuffle closer, rather than argue. Nightmares were commonplace between them, and they could go back and forth for hours over whether or not one or the other needed to apologize, "You wanna talk about it?"

"No," Roy answered, too quickly, "Thank you,” he added, though he was sure it wasn’t necessary, ”...No." 

A few months ago, he would've gone straight to his liquor stash; pushed away the horrors with the cheapest, nastiest whiskey he found. Now, he had Ed. With that came a desire not to show such a weakness. It was ridiculous, in all honesty. They’d seen each other at their worst, more than once, before and during their relationship. There wasn't all that much need to pretend, anymore. But that reason alone made Roy want to do better. He didn't want Ed to see his worst anymore. 

"C’mere," Ed mumbled, falling back onto the bed. He was trying to pretend he was wide awake but Roy knew he'd be asleep again soon. 

Running his hand down his face one last time, Roy turned, lowering himself beside the man in his bed. Ed reached out with grabby hands until Roy shuffled closer, and then pulled him in. When Ed pressed his face into Roy’s hair, he closed his eyes and breathed deep, hoping for better sleep to come.


End file.
